WHAT CAN I DO?
by Morena L
Summary: Dia yang paling mengerti dirimu, memahamimu. Dia yang telah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Namun, bagaimana bila ia tidak lagi ada?/birthday fict untuk Tsurugi de Lelouch/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


WHAT CAN I DO?

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Birthday fict untuk Tsurugi de Lelouch

Warning: semi canon, ooc, typo, dldr

.

.

.

"Dobe, apa Sakura sudah pulang?"

"Be-belum teme. Hahaha… kau merindukan Sakura-_chan_ ya? Dia belum pulang. Belum... Hahaha..."

Walaupun sahabat rubahmu ini tertawa, tapi kau tahu dibalik tawanya itu ada yang ia sembunyikan. Suara tawanya terdengar canggung. Kau yakin Naruto pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-mu? Sesak yang ada di dalam benakmu semakin terasa mencekik, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis musim semi itu.

"Dobe," dengan mencengkeram dada kirimu kau kembali memanggil sahabat rubahmu yang masih tertawa canggung, "katakan, tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura kan? Sakit sekali di sini," katamu semakin mengeratkan cengkeramanmu.

"Dia salah satu ninja terbaik Konoha, teme. Kau tenang saja, timnya sebentar lagi pasti kembali."

Kau berusaha mempercayai perkataan sahabatmu dan mengabaikan firasat burukmu. Gadis itu sedang pergi menjalani misi ke Iwa bersama dengan Kiba dan Lee. Dia pasti kembali, pasti!

"Kau ini kenapa, teme? Satu atau dua hari lagi tim Sakura-_chan _pasti kembali."

Lagi-lagi ada penyangkalan dalam dirimu saat mendengar ucapan dari sang calon Hokage pengganti Tsunade itu. Tim Sakura sudah pergi selama hampir dua minggu, seharusnya perjalanan mereka tidak selama ini. Kau sangat yakin ada yang disembunyikan darimu.

Buatmu dua minggu itu sudah terlalu lama. Sakura harus pulang ke sisimu, dulu ketika kau pergia ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Sekarang saatnya dia membuktikan ucapannya itu, kau hanya ingin berbahagia bersamanya dan melupakan masa lalu.

Namun akhirnya kau menyadari jika ucapan Naruto salah karena kau melihat Kiba yang melewati ujung jalan sambil dipapah kakak perembuannya. Kondisinya sepertinya tidak cukup baik karena banyak perban yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga kau memandang tajam pada sahabatmu.

"Itu Kiba, dobe! Katakan ada apa!?" namun sahabatmu itu masih diam dan memandangmu dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kau semakin yakin jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Tidak mau menunggu jawaban pria bermata biru yang masih saja bungkam itu, kau segera melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Secepat kilat kau mengejar Kiba dan kakaknya. Kakak beradik itu sedikit terkejut saat kau berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Sakura! Mana Sakura!? Kalian melakukan misi bersama kan?" tanyamu tidak sabaran. Kau melihat pandangan Kiba yang mengiba padamu, menguatkan firasatmu akan sebuah kemungkinan terburuk.

"Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit saja, Sasuke. Mereka akan menjelaskan keadaannya padamu," jawab Kiba yang masih memandang iba padamu.

"Apa maksudmu?" nafasmu semakin memburu mendengar jawaban dari pria bertato segitiga pada pipinya itu.

"Sakura di rumah sakit sekarang. Kami diserang ninja pelarian dari Kiri saat dalam perjalanan kembali. Apa tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahumu? Kami tiba di Konoha dua hari yang lalu dan Sakura…."

Kau tidak lagi mendengar penjelasan Kiba karena saat ini kau sudah melompat dari atap rumah yang satu ke atap rumah yang lainnya. Tujuanmu hanya satu, Rumah Sakit Konoha, gadismu sedang berada di sana. Dia pasti sedang menunggumu!

"Sa-Sasuke?" Yamanaka Ino memandang _horror_ padamu, sepertinya ia begitu terkejut melihatmu ada di rumah sakit.

"Mana Sakura!?" dengan semakin tidak sabaran kau menanyakan keberadaan gadis musim semi itu. Kenapa semua orang seperti menyembunyikan gadis itu darimu?

"Sakura ... dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun termasuk kau," jawaban gadis Yamanaka ini sama sekali tidak membuatmu puas. Tidak tahukah mereka kau sudah hampir tidak sanggup menahan perasaan rindumu yang membuncah?

"PEMBOHONG! MANA SAKURA!" emosimu benar-benar sudah memuncak, bila perlu kau akan mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah sakit ini untuk menemukan gadis itu. Tanpa kau sadari _sharingan_-mu sudah aktif, Yamanaka Ino semakin ketakutan memandangmu. "ADA DIMANA SAKURA?!"

"Jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit Uchiha." Senju Tsunade akhirnya datang karena mendengar keributan yang kau timbulkan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura! Dimana dia? Kenapa kalian seolah menyembunyikan dia dariku?" kau semakin tidak sabaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan darimu?

"Sakura memang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak, bukan hanya denganmu. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun," jawab sang Hokage dangan sangat tenang. Tapi kau adalah orang yang cerdas, kau tahu wanita paruh baya di hadapanmu ini sedang berbohong.

"Kalian tidak bisa membohongiku! Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan?" paksamu lagi. Matamu menangkap sosok Shizune yang terburu-buru menghampiri Tsunade dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ino suruh orang untuk memanggil orang tua Sakura. Kita kembali ke sana Shizune." dengan sigap mereka melakukan perintah sang ninja medis terbaik itu. Kau tidak tinggal diam, kau mengikuti ke mana perginya wanita itu. Kau sangat yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Tsunade dan Shizune memasuki sebuah ruangan dan langsung menutup pintunya. Kau berusaha membuka pintu itu namun nihil, sepertinya pintu itu sudah dipasang segel. Kau menunggu di luar dengan tidak sabaran, rasa sesak dan takut semakin menghantuimu. Diam-diam kau memohon pada _Kami-sama _agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis itu. Kau benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, perasaan itu kembali datang. Perasaan saat kedua kehilangan kedua orang tuamu dan Itachi merasukimu seperti hantu. Rasa sakit itu menguasai seluruh jiwamu, ada peringatan jika kau akan kehilangan lagi.

Kau memandang sendu saat Tsunade membuka pintu, mata wanita itu menyiratkan kekosongan. Kau melihat Shizune yang berdiri di belakangnya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Apa orang tua Sakura sudah datang?" tanya wanita itu perlahan, kau menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan. Dari ujung lorong Naruto, Sai dan Ino berlari dengan tergesa.

"Mana Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" lagi-lagi kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu. Kali ini sepertinya Tsunade akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu.

"Kau sudah bisa menemuinya sekarang, Uchiha, maaf kami sudah berusaha," jawab wanita pirang itu, kau bisa melihat wanita itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihannya.

Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi kau segera memasuki ruangan itu. Tubuhmu melemas seketika saat satu langkah kakimu melewati pintu. Di sana, gadis itu sedang terbaring, matanya terpejam seperti tidak ingin terbangun lagi. Dia tidur, sugestimu pada diri sendiri. Dia pasti hanya tidur. Kau terus meyakinkan dirimu sendiri jika gadis itu pasti akan bangun dan menunjukkan _emerald _indahnya padamu.

Kau berdiri di samping ranjang tempat ia berbaring, menyentuh pipinya yang selalu merona saat di dekatmu itu. Kau menyentuh pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Tidak ada…

Kedutan tanda jantungnya masih berdetak itu tidak ada….

Kau meyakinkan dirimu jika kau pasti salah mendeteksi. Kau dekatkan kepalamu ke dada kirinya untuk merasakan detakan jantung itu. Hasilnya…

Tidak ada detakan jantung, tidak ada hembusan nafas hangatnya. Air matamu mengalir tanpa bisa kau kendalikan. Ini bohong! Seseorang pasti sedang menggunakan _genjutsu_-nya padamu.

Kau memeluk tubuhnya sambil terus terisak. Kau tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada di luar ruangan, kau tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini.

"Teme…" kau merasakan sahabat rubahmu menepuk pelan pundakmu.

"Dia tidak meninggal, dobe," katamu di tengah isakanmu, "dia pasti akan membuka matanya dan bangun. Dia sudah berjanji padaku dulu, dia akan terus bersamaku."

"Terimalah teme, Sakura-_chan_…."

"DIAM!" teriakmu, kau masih terus memeluk sosok yang selalu memberimu kehangatan itu, "Diam kau dobe…! Kau masih menyukainya makanya kau menyuruhku menerima? Setelah itu aku melepaskannya dan saat dia bangun nanti kau akan merebutnya! Kau picik sekali dobe!"

Kau tidak melihat tatapan sendu sahabatmu itu. Inilah yang sangat ia takutkan jika kau mengetahui keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Kau masih terus memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Kau tidak ingin melepaskannya. Isakanmu semakin terdengar.

Dari luar Ino sedang menangis histeris dalam pelukan Sai, begitu juga dengan orang tua Sakura. semua orang tampak begitu kehilangan.

"Teme, terimalah. Lepaskan Sakura agar kita bisa mempersiapkan pemakamannya." kembali sahabat rubahmu ini mencoba menasehatimu.

Pemakaman? Memangnya siapa mau dimakamkan? Kau terus berperang dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa menerima jika gadis bermata indah itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Dia mencintaiku dobe! Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi dan aku akan menyatakan semua perasaanku padanya, melamarnya, dan kami akan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya! Jadi hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu. Tidak ada pemakaman! Dia akan bangun, sebentar lagi dia bangun…"

Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Dalam pikiranmu timbul pikiran bahwa mereka pasti ingin memisahkan kalian. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kau harus membawanya pergi secepat mungkin agar tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanmu darinya. Semua orang terbelalak dan memandang tak percaya saat melihat kau menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan melesat keluar secepat kilat.

Kau berlari dan terus berlari, kau ingin menjauh dari mereka. Mereka yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang dirimu. Hanya Sakura, Sakura yang selalu memahamimu, selalu mengerti akan semua keinginanmu dan rasa sakitmu.

Kau berhenti di bangku itu, bangku tempat kau menidurkannya dulu saat ia berusaha mencegah kepergianmu. Kau duduk sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya yang semakin mendingin.

Masih terpatri dengan jelas dalam ingatanmu senyuman kelegaanya saat kau memutuskan kembali ke Konoha dua tahun yang lalu. Ia menangis haru karena bahagia dengan keputusanmu itu. Tawa kelegaannya saat kalian, Tim 7, berkumpul bersama lagi setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Air matamu semakin deras saat kau mengingat semua pengorbannnya padamu. Dia yang tak pernah sanggup membunuhmu, dia yang masih tetap tegar walaupun kau sudah berkali-kali hampir membunuhnya. Dia yang tetap menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka setelah semua hal keji yang kau lakukan.

Kau memandang wajahnya yang memucat itu. Mencium pipi dan keningnya dengan penuh sayang. Jika ia bangun pastilah ia akan merona dengan sangat hebat akibat perlakuanmu itu.

Rasa sakit semakin menyiksamu. Kau seperti kehilangan separuh jiwamu. Kau terus menolak jika dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Rasa sakit ini menekan tepat di jantungmu dan membuat kau jatuh dalam jurang keputus asaan.

"Buka matamu Sakura. Katakan kau mencintaiku." namun gadis itu tetap menutup matanya. Kau menggigit bibirmu sambil mengelus pipinya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku hanya ingin menebus segalanya dan hidup bahagia denganmu. Kau mau kan hidup bersamaku, kita akan bahagia. Kau, aku, dan akan-anak kita kelak. Tidak akan ada air mata lagi. Jadi bangunlah. Buka matamu…" air matamu terus menetes, bahkan sampai mengenai wajah gadismu.

Kau tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya. Dialah yang bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam hatimu. Saat kau pergi dulu, kau tahu dia akan selalu menunggumu kembali. Ia tetap setia pada apa yang ia katakan. Namun sekarang? Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa dirinya?

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Hweeeee… Wulwul… maapkan aku *puppy eyes* tadinya mau bikin yang _fluff_, tapi entah kenapa jadinya begini. Otakku sepertinya sedang error.

Fict ini memang kubuat khusus untukmu. Happy birthday my best friend Tsurugi de Lelouch a.k.a Wulanz Aihara Uchiha. Wish u all the best, terutama buat kuliahnya. Tetap semangat ya walaupun sibuk dan ga bisa pulang ke rumah.

Mind to review, reader? Arigatou


End file.
